(FF – YunJae ) -(STILL) LOVE?-
by Minhyan-chan
Summary: Yunjae sedang bercerai, tapi benarkah mereka sudah tak saling cinta? tapi kenapa juga Jaejoong masih memperhatikan penampilan Yunho?


Title : (Still) Love?

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 1 shoot

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama – NC – Mpreg – Yaoi

Cast :  
- Jung Yunho  
- Kim Jaejoong  
- Etc

Happy reading all. . .

P.O.V Author

"Kita cerai!"

~1 bulan kemudian~

Ruang rapat Jung Corp. tampak gaduh, masing-masing saling berbisik membicarakan presdir Jung yang tak lekas datang, padahal seharusnya rapat dimulai 30 menit lalu dan kali ini merupakan rapat yang begitu penting – membahas kerja sama dengan Shim Corp.

Brak~

"Ma-maaf terlambat." Tampak presdir Jung Corp – Jung Yunho terengah-engah di tengah pintu dengan penampilan agak berantakan. Ia bahkan belum mengenakan dasinya. Yeah, ia memang paling tidak bisa mengenakan dasi sendiri. Sebelum satu bulan lalu, biasanya istrinya yang mengurus keperluannya. Setelah bercerai dengan istrinya tersebut Yunho memang cukup kerepotan mengurus dirinya sendiri, terutama sebelum berangkat bekerja. Ia tak jarang jadi melupakan sarang paginya.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" tanya Changmin, wakil presdir Shim Corp. sambil menahan tangan sepupunya – Kim Jaejoong yang hendak berdiri.

"Kau tidak lihat penampilan Jung Yunho, sangat memalukan. Lepaskan!" Jaejoong menyentakkan genggaman Changmin, lalu berjalan mendekati Yunho.

"Kalau masih peduli kenapa bercerai? Stupid Couple," gumam Changmin tidak habis pikir terhadap YunJae. Bercerai karena masalah sepele tapi hampir setiap hari masih saling mengunjungi satu sama lain. Jaejoong terkadang juga rela pagi-pagi buta pergi ke apartement Yunho hanya untuk membuatkan sarapan mantan suaminya tersebut.

"Sebenarnya apa saja yang kau kerjakan, Yun? Penampilan tidak karuan, terlambat pula," omel Jaejoong sambil memasangkan dasi Yunho.

"Aku kesiangan dan kelaparan. Pesan makanan tidak datang-datang, mencoba memasak aku malah membuat dapurku hancur berantakan."

"Astaga, jadi kau belum sarapan?" Jaejoong memandang Yunho serius kali ini. Namja tampan itu hanya memangguk.

"Aigoo… Ya sudah nanti kita sarapan bersama. Pulang bekerja aku akan ke apartment-mu, merapikan dapurmu itu." Lalu Jaejoong merapikan rambut Yunho.

"Thank's, Jae,"ucap Yunho. Ia sebetulnya ingin memeluk dan mencium Jaejoong, mengucapkan bahwa namja cantik ini yang terbaik. Tapi Yunho sadar, ia tidak bisa lagi melakukan kebisaan tersebut. Mereka bukan suami-istri lagi. Ia dan Jaejoong hanya sahabat sekarang – berusaha menjaga hubungan baik saja.

#####

P.O.V Author

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Choi Siwon?"tanya Yunho masih memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Entah ia belum ingin melepasnya, malah lebih mengeratkan.

"Itu hanya gosip di kantor. Aku tidak sedang berhubungan serius dengan siapapun," balas Jaejoong, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Yunho. Jujur, Jaejoong sangat merindukan pelukan hangat Yunho begini. Seandainya ia waktu itu menggunakan akal sehat bukan emosi dan tidak mendahulukan ego – mau sedikit mengalah, ia pasti bisa masih merasakan pelukan hangat Yunho setiap hari. Ya, Jaejoong akui ia menyesal meminta cerai waktu itu, ia masih sangat mencintai mantan suaminya ini. Ego lagi-lagi, ia yang meminta cerai, pantaskah kalau ia meminta rujuk lagi?

Jaejoong tersenyum miris, meruntuki kebodohannya.

"Jae…."

"Apa, Yun?"

Yunho menyurukan wajahnya lebih dalam ke leher Jaejoong. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, bulu kudunya rasanya berdiri tersapu hembusan nafas hangat Yunho.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar apa?"

"Kau tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Choi Siwon? Tapi kudengar dari karyawan Shim Corp. mereka sering melihatmu dan Siwon kemana pun dan dimana pun selalu berdua," papar Yunho, dalam hati sebetulnya ia menahan emosi. Yunho tidak memungkiri, rasa cintanya pada namja cantik dalam dekapannya kini memang tidak gampang dihapus dalam waktu singkat. Ia masih tidak rela Jaejoong dekat oranglain.

"Itu karena kami satu tim, jadi wajar kalau kami selalu bersama. Siwon memang sudah mengatakan dia tertarik padaku tapi aku sudah menjelaskan padanya kalau aku belum siap membuka hati untuk cinta yang baru."

"Kesimpulannya kau masih mencintaiku, begitu, Kim Jaejoong?"tanya Yunho tercetus begitu saja. Bodoh, umpatnya dalam hati. Seharusnya ia tidak menggoda begitu.

Sesaat Jaejoong terdiam. Ia bingung sendiri harus menjawab bagaimana.

Chu~  
Chu~  
Entah atas mendapat ide dari mana, Yunho malah menghujani kecupan-kecupan ringan di leher dan pundak Jaejoong, untuk memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Hahaha… geli… Jung Yunho kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Katakan kau masih mencintaiku atau Choi Siwon…."

"Hahaha… geli… hentikan…hahaha."

Chu~  
Chu~

******  
Langkah Yoochun memasuki apartment Yunho terhenti tiba-tiba, mendengar suara orang tertawa dari arah dapur. Ia tanpa berpikir panjang lalu berjalan ke arah sumber suara sambil menenteng kantong kresek berisi bir dan makanan kecil. Ia bermaksud merayakan kesuksesannya menyatakan cinta pada Junsu, bersama sahabat baiknya – Jung Yunho.

"Yunho hyu–"ucapan Yoochun terputus. Ia berdiri terpaku melihat pada YunJae yang terlihat mesra di dapur – Yunho masih memeluk dan mengecupi leher Jaejoong.

Yunho langsung saja melepas pelukannya. Ia dan Jaejoong lalu berbalik menghadap Yoochun, keduanya tampak agak salah tingkah.

"Pa-Park Yoochun,"Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya, malu.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu Jaejoong hyung ada di sini dan kalian sedang–"

"Kau jangan salah paham, Chunnie. Aku dan Jaejoong tadi hanya bercanda."

Nyut~  
Jaejoong menyentuh dadanya. Ia merasakan sakit disana. Yeah, Jaejoong masih berharap dapat kembali bersama Yunho. Namun itu berubah seperti harapan kosong setelah ucapan Yunho barusan. Yunho nampak telah menutup rapat masa lalu mereka sebagai kekasih. Mungkin di benak Yunho memeluknya (Jaejoong) tidak berarti spesial, mereka sahabat sekarang dan sahabat wajar saling berpelukan. Ironi. Jaejoong benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

"Benarkah hanya bercanda? Kupikir kalian masih saling mencintai dan akan rujuk,"komentar Yoochun tulus.

"Itu tidak mungkin Yoochun, kami lebih nyaman sebagai sahabat. Betulkan, Jae."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum terpaksa. Perasaanya sakit.

Benarkah tidak ada lagi harapan itu, Jung Yunho?

#####

'Kau masih mencintai Jaejoong hyung, semua orang tahu itu.'

Brak~  
Damn. Yunho memukul keras setir mobilnya. Perkataan Yoochun di kantor tadi terus terngiang di telinganya. Terutama saat namja cassanova itu mendesaknya untuk mengajak Jaejoong rujuk.

"Dia pikir mengajak rujuk itu mudah? Bagaimana kalau Jaejoong menolak? Itu hanya akan memperburuk hubungan kami. Aish, Park Yoochun, kau benar-benar membuatku muak," ucap Yunho marah-marah.

Yunho masih sangat mencintai Jaejoong dan tidak bisa tanpa namja cantik itu. Ingin menyatakan rujuk, tapi ia terlalu takut Jaejoong menolaknya dan pada ahirnya malah akan membencinya nanti. Tentu Yunho tidak ingin itu terjadi. Dengan bersahabat, setidaknya ia masih bisa terus di dekat Jaejoong. Tapi di sisi lain keinginan untuk bersama lagi itu, terus menyeruak ke seluruh sanubari Yunho, hampir setiap detik. Damn. Ia harus bagaimana?

Drrt~  
Yunho melirik ponselnya di beranda mobil, bergetar. Ia lalu meraihnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Ne, ada apa Yoochun,"ujar Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya, suara Yoochun terdengar sedang panik.

- Hyung, apa kau berniat pulang ke apartement mu?-

'Aku tidak tahu, waeyo?"

- Aku sarankan kau jangan pulang dulu ke rumah ataupun apartement mu. Jung Ahjussi dan Ahjumma pulang, mereka sangat murka padamu, Hyung. Karena kau menceraikan Jaejoong hyung. Mereka mungkin sedang menuju ke apartement mu untuk menghajarmu habis-habisan.-

"Mwo! I-itu tidak mungkin. Mereka bilang masih ada perjalanan bisnis 2 bulan lagi."

- Mereka menunda semuanya karena mendengar kau dan Jaejoong hyung bercerai, meskipun terlambat.-

"Lalu aku harus kemana sekarang?"

- Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas jangan ke apartment ku. Junsu sedang menungguku disana hehehe.-

"Awas kau, Park Yoochun."

- Bawa Jaejoong hyung kembali padamu kalau kau ingin pulang selamat.-

Tut~Tut~

"Park Yoochun brensenk kau!"

Brak~  
Yunho menggebrak setir mobilnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya, tidak karuan pikirannya. Rumit. Ia serasa bagai terhimpit di antara dua tembok, orang-orang di dekatnya terus mendesak tapi ia terlalu takut ditolak Jaejoong.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Tuhan?"

"Hoeks… Hoeks…."

"Hyung, sudah kukatakan, istirahatlah. Biar aku saja yang mencuci piring," ujar Changmin, sambil memijat tengkuk Jaejoong yang untuk kesekian kali dalam sehari ini terus mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Ia sudah tak terhitung berapa kali menyuruh Jaejoong istirahat, tapi sang hyung keras kepala – tetap memasak makan siang dan makan malam mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Minnie,"balas Jaejoong meyakinkan, seraya mengusap bibirnya.

"Kau sedang sakit, hyung. Belakangan ini wajahmu terlihat pucat dan kau sering muntah-muntah. Oh ya kemarin-kemarin di kantor katanya kau juga pingsan mendadak. Apa itu yang namanya baik-baik saja, huh?!" Changmin mengomel. Ia muak Jaejoong terus berpura-pura kuat padahal jelas-jelas dia tengah sakit.

" Hanya masuk angin biasa, kau tak perlu khawatir, Changminnie." Jaejoong mengacak rambut Changmin sambil tertawa pelan.

"Kau harus ke dokter, gejala masuk angin tidak separah yang terjadi padamu, hyung."

" Kau terlalu berlebihan. Sudahlah, ini sudah malam. Cepat tidur sana, besok pagi kau ada meeting."

"Kau besok tidak datang ke kantor, Hyung?"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. Entahlah, tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah dan ingin tidur satu hari penuh.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin Yunho benar, aku harus mengurangi kegilaanku pada kerjaan. Pikiran dan bandanku juga perlu istirahat,"papar Jaejoong, memandang lurus ke depan, seperti membayangkan sesuatu.

Changmin tersenyum licik lalu menyenggol bahu Jaejoong.

"Yunho hyung saja didengarkan, tapi aku yang jutaan kali menyuruhmu istirahat tidak kau hiraukan. Heem… jujur saja padaku, Jae hyung. Kau masih mencintai Yunho hyung,"goda Changmin, membuat pipi Jaejoong jadi tampak merona.

Pletak~

"Jangan sembarang bicara, Shim Changmin." Kata Jaejoong sambil menjitak kepala sepupunya.

"Sakit… kepalaku ini sangat berharga, hyung. Tanpa kepala aku tidak bisa hidup, jahat sekali kau memukulnya." Changmin memegangi kepalanya, berlagak kesakitan.

"Itu salahmu sendiri."

"Raut wajahmu tidak bisa berbohong, kau selalu berbinar saat membahas Yunho hyung."

"It–"

Ting ~Tong~Ting~ Tong~

"JONGIE! KIM JAEJOONG…!" teriak seseorang dari luar pintu apartement Jae-Min, langsung memotong ucapan Changmin. Jaejoong menegakkan kepalanya, ia dan Changmin saling memandang bertanya-tanya. Suasana mencekam cepat mendominasi dapur mereka berdua. Terutama Jaejoong, ia tentu lebih ketakutan. Jangan-jangan itu orang jahat yang hendak mencelakainya?

"Hyung, itu siapa?" tanya Changmin, agak ketakutan tapi berusaha terlihat tenang. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang tampak gugup.

Ting~Tong~

"BOOJAE SAYANG…! BOO!"

"Astaga, Minnie. Itu Jung Yunho."

"Eh?!"

- – - -

Cklek~  
Buk~

"Astaga, Jung Yunho," kaget Jaejoong, begitu tubuh tegap Yunho tiba-tiba ambruk padanya.

"Alkohol, kau mabuk-mabukan? Sudmmmphh…" ucapan Jaejoong terputus, ia membulatkan mata lebar-lebar. Yunho menciumnya tanpa ia duga.

"Nghh!"lenguh Jaejoong saat Yunho menggigit bibir cherri-nya agak kasar. Jaejoong tidak dapat berbuat banyak, sentuhan Yunho telah membuat seluruh tubuhnya seolah membeku. Ia pasrah saja, membiarkan Yunho berbuat sesuka hati terhadapnya. Jaejoong yakin tidak akan menyesal, justru ia merindukan sentuhan-sentuhan Yunho.

"Mmphh…"

"Boojae… Aku mencintaimu. Sangat…"rancau Yunho setelah melepas ciuaman mereka, lalu memeluk erat Jaejoong.

"Nado, Yun. Aku sangat mencintaimu," balas Jaejoong. Perlahan air matanya pun jatuh tanpa sadar. Lega, seolah ego yang menjerat dirinya selama ini telah terlepas. Ia tidak peduli ucapan Yunho tersebut sebatas rancauan saja atau jujur dari dalam hati yang terpendam. Jaejoong tidak ambil jika setelah sadar nanti Yunho tidak ingat kejadian saat ini, ia akan mengingatkan Yunho.

Jaejoong merasa tidak sanggup menyembunyikan perasaanya lagi, ia ingin jujur – mengatakan semuanya pada Yunho. Tidak peduli Yunho menolak atau menerima lagi. Ia ingin bisa mengusai ego-nya, tidak lagi dikendalikan oleh ego.

Changmin hendak melihat siapa yang tamu, terlebih dari dekat pintu terdengar agak gaduh, membuat namja jangkung itu penasaran. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Yunho tengah mencumbu Jaejoong yang top less masih di dekat pintu. Ia tidak tahu apa tengah terjadi, tapi ia mengerti YunJae butuh saat-saat untuk berduaan. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Changmin hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk hyung sepupunya itu.

"Nghh…" lenguh Yunho agak menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangannya, dari seberkas cahaya kuat yang terasa menusuk kelopak mata musangnya. Yunho membuka sepenuhnya membuka mata beberapa detik kemudian. Ia menyentuh kepalanya yang seperti berputar-putar mencoba mengingat-ingat yang terjadi.

"Eoh?!" Yunho mengerjakan matanya sekali, agak tersentak. Ia tak mengenakan apapun, kecuali selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuh bawahnya. Ia lalu mencoba lebih keras mengingat yang terjadi.

Oh, Damn. Batin Yunho. Yunho cukup tertekan kemarin karena desakan Yoochun dan kedatangan orangtuanya yang siap menghajarnya jika perlu akan mengejarnya sampai ke neraka, mungkin. Tuan dan Nyonya Jung sangat menyayangi Jaejoong seperti anak kandung, bahkan mereka lebih antusias dari pada YunJae saat Yunho memberitahu ia dan Jaejoong berencana ingin menikah. Wajar jika orangtua Jung Yunho tersebut paling murka atas perceraian YunJae, dari pada yang lain. Pikiran Yunho kacau saat itu, selain bar, tidak ada yang lain di benaknya.

Yunho mulai teringat, dalam keadaan mabuk berat ia mendatangi apartement Jaejoong dan terahir… ia mengajak Jaejoong bercinta.

"Yunho, kau sudah bangun." Telapak tangan lembut menyentuh pipi Yunho, membuat namja tampan itu terjaga dari lamunannya.

Yunho menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, ia tersenyum meneteskan air mata. Kim Jaejoong berbaring di sebelahnya, wajahnya terlihat letih tapi kencantikannya justru semakin memancar.

"Jae…"gumam Yunho, merapatkan jarak diantara mereka.

"Jung Yunho, berapa kali kukatakan, jangan minum-minum lagi. Kau harmmmphh…." Jaejoong tidak mampu meneruskan ucapannya, bibir Yunho terlebih dahulu menyerangnya.

Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong seolah candu, yang tidak ingin ia hentikan.

Yunho begitu merindukan bibir cherry ini, merindukan cinta dari pemiliknya juga kehangatan dan kenyamanannya. Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong. Kali ini ia tidak akan bertindak bodoh, Jaejoong tidak akan ia lepaskan lagi.

"Saranghae, Jaejoongie. Nae BooJae… Joongie… Kim Jaejoong… baby … jeongmal aranghaeyo…. Aku mencintaimu sangat," ungkap Yunho, mengakui isi hatinya.

"Kau sudah ratusan kali mengatakannya semalam, Yunnie. Dan aku ratusan kali pula menjawab nado saranghae."

Yunho menatap lekat Jaejoong kali ini. Ia mengecup tangan Jaejoong yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah padaku, Boo. Sungguh aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, kau tahu sendiri hari-hariku kacau karena tidak ada yang mengurusku."

"Aku juga tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Yun. Tapi aku bukan istri yang baik, aku egois, keras kepala, tidak penurut." Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya, tapi Yunho menegakkan lagi dan memberi kecupan singkat di bibir namja cantik itu.

"Aku tahu kau sudah mulai berubah, Boo. Kata Changmin kau sudah banyak mengurangi jadwal kerjamu. Kau melakukan semua yang kukatakan dulu, kau–"

Bug~

"Auww, YAH, KIM JAEJOONG! KENAPA KAU MENDORONGKU!"teriak Yunho, tiba-tiba Jaejoong mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dari ranjang. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Jaejoong berlari kecil ke kamar mandi.

"Hoeks… Hoeks…"

Senyuman terus terukir dari bibir YunJae. Yunho tak dapat menutupi kebahagiaan, berkali-kali ia mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong yang bersandar di pundaknya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong dan diletakkannya di atas perut namja cantik itu. Keterangan dokter tadi membuat YunJae seolah hanya berdua di dunia ini, YunJae tidak canggung sama sekali bermesraan di depan sopir taxi yang kedua kini tumpangi sejak dari rumah sakit tadi.

~Flashback~

"Selamat, Tuan Kim Jaejoong. Anda positif hamil satu bulan."

~End FB~

"Boo, ku mohon menikahlah lagi denganku. Kau harus menyelematkan, orangtuaku akan membunuhku kalau tidak bisa membuatmu jadi menantu mereka lagi,"ujar Yunho setelah turun dari taxi. Ia melihat mobil orangtuanya memasuki area apartemen Changmin.

"Tapi…"

"Kau tidak bisa menolak. Kau mau bayi ini lahir tanpa appa?" Yunho menyentuh perut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghadap Yunho, lalu memeluknya.

"Baiklah. Karena kau memaksa aku menerimamu. Aku janji aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"Thank's, Boo."Yunho balas memeluk Jaejoong.

~THE END~


End file.
